theadventurezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Songs Mentioned in The Adventure Zone
Here There Be Gerblins Episode 1 - 1999 - Prince Griffin: What is his party skill? How hard does he party? You may not have- Clint: He parties like it’s 1999. Episode 3 - Born to Be Wild - Steppenwolf Clint: Let’s move out! Travis: Let’s roll out. Justin: Alright, let’s ride! - She Thinks My Tractor's Sexy - Kenny Chesney Griffin: Do you say any dope shit when you do it? Clint: Yes. I, I do. I say... Travis: “She thinks my tractor’s sexy!” - Let It Go - Frozen Griffin: It’s gone, it’s just, it’s turned into, uh, snow. It turned into beautiful snow, and the snow is swirling all around you - Merle: Let it go, let it goooo-- Episode 6 - Walking on Broken Glass - Annie Lennox Clint: So as we’re walking… yeah, yeah. We’re Annie Lennox, walking on broken glass. Moonlighting Episode 7 - Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen Griffin: You think to yourselves, like, “I will never forget this moment when I heard this dope-ass tune.” Travis: Is it better or worse than Call Me Maybe? Griffin: Uhh. It- equal. Episode 8 - Rock Me Amadeus - Falco Griffin: Should we just cancel the podcast? Because I’m apparently incapable of stringing sentences together. Clint: Let me give you a musical break. It’s a dais, it’s a dais, it’s a dais. Take it! - 500 Miles - The Proclaimers Magnus: Oh, The Reclaimers! Taako: I would walk 500 miles-- Merle: -and I would walk 500 more. Taako: Love that track. Love that track, on board. - Sunshine on Leith - The Proclaimers Taako: Sunshine On Leith, right? Griffin: Did you just Google “The Proclaimers” to think of other songs that they did? Clint: No, that-- Taako: No, I had that-- Clint: He knew it. Taako: I had that on cassette, homie. - Jessie - Joshua Kadison Justin: Golem...paint your picture, about how it’s gonna be… Travis: --I’m trying to-- Justin: By now I should know better… the attacks are never freee... Episode 9 - Space Oddity - David Bowie Clint: No dogs allowed on the moon… Griffin: We actually have uhh-- Travis: This is ground control to Major Dog! Murder on the Rockport Limited Episode 10 - Whip It - Devo Griffin: M’kay. Cool. Yeah, you, uh, you have whipped him. You whipped him good. Episode 11 - Go Your Own Your Way - Fleetwood Mac Griffin: I mean, if you wanna be basically uh, a copycat of Taako, then absolutely go for it. Clint: No-- Griffin: But I thought-- I thought you were listening when Fleetwood Mac told you to “Go Your Own Way.” Episode 14 - Pure Imagination - Willy Wonka Griffin: The spoon could be shaped like a club if you were a very small person with a big imagination. Clint: There is no life I know... - Jesus Take the Wheel - Carrie Underwood Griffin: Taako, take the wheel. Clint: Taako take the wheel. Episode 16 - Take On Me - A-Ha! Griffin: Yeah, you have basically created the Ah-Ha video but it’s in the engineer’s car. Clint: Take….on….me! - Que Sera Sera - Doris Day Griffin: The credits start to roll, soft accordion music is playing, uh, and uh, you - Clint: Que sera, sera…. - Runaway Train - Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers Avi: You guys - you guys are fucking legends. Merle: Yeah. Taako: We’re like a runaway train, never coming back. Petals to the Metal Episode 18 - Don't It Make My Brown Eyes Blue - Crystal Gayle Griffin: It’s sort of carved out of this, uh, bleak landscape by these two, uh, wide crystal blue, crystal clear... Crystal Gayle rivers. Clint: Don’t it make my brown water blue Episode 19 - Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap Justin: I shout from the Ethereal Plane- Taako: Oh, he’s got a gun! Justin: But nobody can hear me, and I’m just watching this unfold. Taako: Mm, whatcha say… - Informer by Snow Griffin: Oh, I love him! He did that uh, a licky boom-boom, down. Justin: No, that’s just Snow. That’s- - Gonna Fly Now - Bill Conti Griffin: Alright, you’re super sturdy! You- you are, moving up these stairs in a sprightly manner. Clint: Gonna fly now…! Episode 20 - Walking in Memphis - Marc Cohn Griffin: Walking with my feet ten feet off the ground! Travis: His name is Elfis. Episode 22 - Greased Lightning - Grease Clint: Well, here’s what we do. We walk in and we’re all singing Greased Lightning. Justin: Oh, that’s good, like the T-birds. Clint: Yeah, yeah. Greased Lightning! Episode 23 - Seasons in the Sun - Terry Jacks Griffin: For god’s sake no, you’re jumping on the blob on the lake and sending each other flying and you’re having an ice cream party! Clint: Okay, all right. We had joy, we had fun, we ha- Griffin: Montage, the montage is over. - Morning Has Broken - Cat Stevens Travis: Morning montage! Griffin: No- Travis: Breakfast! Clint: Morning has broken!- Episode 24 - Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Car - Billy Ocean The Announcer: Get out of my dreams, and into my battlewagon! Hop in the backseat, baby! It's the Adventure Zone! - Goody Two Shoes - Adam Ant Clint: Yeah, I’ve got uh, I’ve got to use one of the charges on the uh, the Spanner of uh, Adam Ant. Griffin: Okay, you uh- Clint: Goody two, goody two, goody goody two shoes! Justin: It makes that noise- I can’t believe this thing makes that noise when you use it! Episode 25 - No Sleep Till Brooklyn - Beastie Boys Griffin: No sleep til- Justin and Travis: Phandalin. Episode 26 - Tiny Dancer - Elton John Travis: Stay with him, through the night. Garyl: Nah, dude, I’ve got like an hour. Hell, like fifty five now. Clint: Hold me closer, tiny Garrrryll. Episode 27 - Ease On Down The Road - The Wiz Justin: Imagine Tik-Tok or nothing. I have nothing else. Clint: Ease on down, ease on down the road! Travis: Ok yeah, that’s The Wiz- Clint: Oh, right, right. Lunar Interlude II Episode 28 - Free Bird - Lynyrd Skynyrd Griffin: Yeah they’re jammin’. They’re doin’ a little song together using the notes that the void fish belted out. Merle: “Free Bird”! Play “Free Bird”! Griffin: You yell that as they’re noodling, but they seem like they’re both sorta hypnotized by each other, with this-- with this song. The Crystal Kingdom Episode 29 - Black Water - The Doobie Brothers Clint: It’s Black Water by the Doobie Brothers. Griffin: Thank you. He plays some music but it's slow, and very- it is of a concerned tone. Justin: Play some funky dixieland. Griffin: It's in a minor key. Episode 31 - Yah Mo Be There - James Ingram and Michael McDonald Fantasy Justin: Ah man, nothing says love in a fantasy time like Pea-bo. Clint: This is Yah Mo B There. Griffin: This is Fantasy Justin filling in for Delilah, who I killed and have taken over her life The Talented Mr. Ripley style. Episode 33 - The Long Winters - (It's A) Departure Angus: Agh, this is killing me! This all sounds so familiar, but I just can't place it. Griffin: You hear him flipping through some books. Angus: I'll keep digging into it, you guys just keep on movin' in and just regroup with the rest of the team. Taako: It may be familiar to you, but it’s not too familiar because I’ve never heard anything like it. Magnus: But not too not familiar because it seems like something I would know about… Episode 34 - Butcher Pete - Roy Brown Carey: Okay, let's just hurry, we're running out of time! Magnus: Hackin' and whackin' and slashing... Episode 35 - Castle On A Cloud - Les Miserables Magnus: It goes like "Here in my crystal kingdom. There is a castle on a cloud." Griffin: I have been accused- Magnus: I like to go there in my dreams, here in my crystal kingdom. - I'm Blue - Eiffel 65 Griffin: And then suddenly the whole room is blue sapphire. Travis: Da-ba-dee-da-ba-di- Griffin: And then very quickly before you can finish singing any more of the song- Episode 36 - Torn - Natalie Imbruglia Griffin: So yes, that was where we left you last time. You’re lying naked on the floor. You’re not naked. You’re in null suits. - The Girl From Ipanema - Astrud Gilberto and Stan Getz Clint: And who’da thought we’d ever miss The Girl from Ipanema playin’ on the sound system? Upsy: I could do that for you if you want it to! Happen! Magnus: Yeah! - Billy Don't Be A Hero - Paper Lace Taako: Hey, Carey, if you wanna be a hero, I mean—we could use at least one. Right? Magnus: Wouldn’t say no. Clint: Carey, don’t be a hero! The Eleventh Hour - Hey Ya - Outkast - Bohemian Rhapsody - Queen Episode 42 - You Give Love A Bad Name - Bon Jovi Roswell: So just to get the story straight, you guys saw a big bubble and you just walked right into it? Merle: Uh, actually we were to the tune of Bon Jovi’s “You Give Love A Bad Name” shot through the wall and you’re to blame. Taako: singing But it’s not your fault, sorry about the mistake. - Rude Boy - Rihanna Griffin: Or ask it. That’s why - when you meet a person, sometimes you say, like, “What’s your name?” But you guys have been rude boys. Justin: Okay. Griffin: Come on, rude boys. Come and give it up. Episode 44 - Photograph - Nickelback Justin: singing Look at this photograph, it’s me getting blown up again. I lost the photograph, this thing doesn’t work like that. laughs Whoa, that song’s a paradox. Griffin: Yeah, shit. - Oh Susanna Griffin: Yeah, there is one that starts with the letter S in the machine, and it’s Susanna. Travis: Okay. That’s the name that’s scratched out. Clint: Oh! Susanna. laughs Episode 45 - The Story of Tonight - Hamilton Griffin: Okay, you’re in there, and you’re in there so early that you actually see these two purple kerchief ruffian-looking folks. And, they’re just, they’re drunk. They’re not like, threatening anybody, they’re just kinda drunk and they’re causing a scene. And they’re talking about how shitty the bubble is and how they’re gonna pop this thing one way or another, and they got big, big plans. It’s kinda like that scene in Hamilton, “The Story Of Tonight”, only if everyone was like dicks. - Awesome God - Rich Mullins Travis: to the tune of “Our God Is an Awesome God” Our God is an Istus God! - Luka - Suzanne Vega Merle: So your name is Luca. Luca: Are you about to do a joke about the song Luka? Merle: Hesitates No. Episode 46 - Hollaback Girl - Gwen Stefani Magnus: Paloma! Paloma, I’m waving at you! Griffin: She just yells, Paloma: Holler! Griffin: -out the door. Travis: Aah, so she is a hollaback girl! Episode 49 - Mother and Child Reunion - Paul Simon Clint: It’s a mother and child re-u-u-u-nion! You guys have heard that song before right? Travis: Nope! But I get the point of it, it was pretty straight forward. Griffin: You literally said the thing that happened. Travis: You did it to music. Clint: Well, Paul Simon did originally, I was just quoting. MaxFunCon East Live - With Arms Wide Open - Creed Griffin: Brad, what do you do, do you keep your posish'? Stuart: I keep my position, and I start humming Arms Wide Open under my breath. The Suffering Game Episode 51 - I'm Like A Bird - Nelly Furtado Justin: So I just spread my wings-- Griffin: Holy shit! Justin: And turn into just like, the most beautiful soaring dove, as strains of Nelly Furtado’s ‘I’m Like a Bird’ caress my wings as I fly. Griffin: Jesus. Episode 54 - Wonderwall - Oasis Griffin: You are back in the wonder wheel room and the theme song to that is, of course, a fun parody of the song Wonderwall by Oasis, that I’ve written and I'll sing for you right now. - The B-I-B-L-E Justin: I know what you should put in there. The B-I-B-L-E. Griffin: Oh my god. Justin: ‘Cause that’s the book for me, I stand alone on the word of Pan, the B-I-B-L-E. Bible! - Blowin' In The Wind - Bob Dylan Griffin: '''Hmm… Hmmm, it's subjective. How many roads must a man walk down before you can call him a man? '''Travis: '''Six. Episode 56 - I'm Too Sexy - Right Said Fred '''Travis: Is it time for us to do our sexy turn on the catwalk? Griffin: Uh, I think this would be a pretty good time for that. - Get It On - T-Rex Clint: Ohhh! So it’s a dinosaur, not the band, T-Rex! Justin: No, n-no, no, an actual-- Clint: Okay, I gotcha, I gotcha. Griffin: Although he can bang a gong. - Metal Guru - Marc Bolan and T-Rex Justin: Yes, and he does wonder about the metal guru, is it true. Lunar Interlude V Episode 58 - Under the Sea - The Little Mermaid Taako: Under the sea, less than a sea, more of a tank, full of our filth! - I Want My Baby Back - NSYNC Taako: Hey, remember this one? I want my body back body back body back, I want my body back. Remember, Chilis? No but seriously, you’ll lose it all. The Stolen Century Episode 60 - Looking For Love - Johnny Lee Merle: Um, lookin’ for God! I’m looking for God in all the wrong places! Nah, I figure this— this whole Lightness of Being stuff, maybe it’s a beam of Lightness and so I’m, I’m going along because there are more forces out there than we know to deal with, Jeff. Episode 61 - Nearer My God To Thee Clint: -trying to build up their faith that there was life, you know, that there was an afterlife and everything else. So I think he would gather them, as many as he could, in the big wood cathedral. The big shroom cathedral, and sing ‘Nearer My Pan To Thee’. Episode 63 - Who Let the Dogs Out - Baha Men Travis: Well, as I think everybody knows… Magnus’ love of animals and, you know, his heroic start defending a dog. So he hears a haunting melody about dogs that have escaped, and the cry that went up from across the town of who let all these dogs escape? Where have these dogs gone? Who did this? Who? Who? Who? Who? Griffin: Alright. I’m sorry I asked. Travis: It’s haunting. It’s terrifying. Just the sheer panic in the people’s voices as they call for who the-- who’s the culprit? Who’s done this terrible deed? - Cheeseburger in Paradise Live - Jimmy Buffett Clint: I heard Cheeseburger in Paradise- Griffin: Excellent. Clint: -the live version. The live one. Not, not the album. Episode 64 - Ave Maria Griffin: Um, Davenport gets up on the stage, and sings a beautiful, tenor opera solo, that goes on for like, eighteen minutes. But you are enraptured the entire time. He’s got a lovely, beautiful lil’ voice that sort of echoes down the valley, that these presentations take place in. Episode 66 - Mairzy Doats - The Pied Pipers Griffin: I’m getting a- like a real feeling of fuckin’ Leland Palmer dancing- Justin: Fucking, oh mares eat oats and does eat oats and little lambs eat ivy, a kid’ll eat ivy too, wouldn’t you? - The Thong Song - Sisqo Justin: And then I go to the record player and I turn on the Thong Song. And I do my fuckin’ Thong Song lip sync. It is… basically amazing. I- can’t even really put words, do justice to it with words… but… I feel like it always makes Lup laugh. ’Cause it’s really ridiculous. Category:Music Category:Lists